War and Peace
by Hungary's Disciple
Summary: When Czech is invaded in 1938 by Germany the last thing she expected was to fall for the very nation who invaded her.
1. The Calm Before The Storm

_This is Hungary's Disciple again and I'm back with another fanfic! This is my first fanfic that features my Hetalia OC Czech Republic or Czech, who's human name is Eliska Svoboda. I had a lot of help with this so I'd like to thank my beta and Russia fangirl Kailee she is truly awesome! Anyway enjoy this fanfic._

_**1939**_

Austria glanced at the younger nation sitting across from him who was currently taking a sip of her tea. Czech hadn't spoken to him very much since she gained her independence and Austria was clearly still bitter about it. Czech was looking away from him, refusing to meet her former guardian's eyes. Her invasion by Germany had come after his so now she was once again forced to live in the same house as him.

The Austrian cleared his throat, finally breaking the awkward silence, ''I hope your doing well Eliska.''

Czech nodded, ''Yes brother I'm well.''

Hearing her call him brother again made Austria flinch slightly, it seemed she hadn't forgotten their time together either. This small, awkward conversation was getting them nowhere. They both clearly wanted to repair their relationship, but neither of them were very good at expressing their emotions so it was going to take time.

The younger nation spoke once again, ''I still care about you brother. You were always so good to me and I looked up to you when I was small, but you have to understand-''

Immediately interrupting her, Austria retorted ''No! You don't understand. All I ever did was try to give you everything you wanted. I tried to care for you, tried to teach you. I did everything a guardian is supposed to do and you thanked me by declaring independence. You might as well have just spit in my face Eliska.'' He said in a strange clipped tone, his fists clenched under the table as he tried to control his rising anger.

Germany entered the room, ''Conversing with one another I see. You may want to limit what you say. My boss is especially suspicious of people under his rule.''

Czech and Austria, simultaneously, gave Germany an intense glare of hatred, seeming to forget the argument they were having a moment earlier.

Then Austria exclaimed, ''Well your boss didn't give us a choice when he invaded us. Are you here to take our freedom to breathe too?''

The German man sighed, ''I'm sorry Austria; I'm just following orders, as a good soldier should so.'

Then Czech, in a shrill voice, shouted, ''He's manipulating you Ludwig! He's misinforming you and making you commit horrible crime! These are innocent people he's killing! Don't you care?!''

Germany scoffed and ignored Czech, ''I disagree. I believe my efforts are for the Aryan race's success, and this success comes at a price, even if it means lives lost.''

Czech, filled with anger and disgust, quickly left the room without a single word.

Austria turned his attention back to Germany, ''You can't honestly believe you're doing the right thing Ludwig. Killing innocent people just because that insane boss of yours tells you to. Don't you have any sense?''

The blonde nation simply shook his head, ''I have to listen to what he says Roderich, whether I want to or not.''

Austria fixed Germany with a stern look, ''How can you act so cold to Czech when you love her so much?''

Germany's cheeks immediately went red, and he shook his head, ''Nien, I do not love her. She is my enemy. Furthermore, cries of impending war can be heard throughout Europe. I don't have time for love. Let alone with your little sister.''

Austria glared at the uncompromising man, offended, ''You'd be lucky to have Czech. Just because you invaded her does not mean you have the right to be cruel to her.''

''It could never happen between us. I doubt she'd return my feelings after everything I've done to her country and her people.''

The violet-eyed man raised an eyebrow, ''So that's it? You're just going to give on Czech just because you don't think she'll love you back? It may take time but Czech will forgive you.''

''I don't think she will after she hears what I have to do. My boss told me yesterday I have to invade Poland.'' Germany admitted.

Meanwhile, Czech was sitting in her room, still fuming over Germany's coldness toward her and her people. She didn't understand how he could be so cold to her. They were allies during World War I and they'd been friends for centuries before that. Czech was not one to just sit in her room and sulk so she opened the door and stepped out, only to be tackled into a hug by a certain Italian nation.

She gasped in surprise and reluctantly hugged him back. He released her only to plant a kiss on both of her cheeks, ''Eliska! How are you? I haven't seen you in forever!''

A small smile pulled at the corners of Czech's lips and and an embarrassed blush spread across her cheeks, ''I've been good Feliciano, though I'd rather be at my own home then here.''

Italy tilted his head to the side in curiosity, ''What's so bad about living at Germany's house?''

The younger nation shook her golden head, ''He's being such a bastard to me and Roderich, forcing us to live in his house, not even letting us have a conversation. It's all because of that damn boss of his. He was never like this before.''

Germany walked down the hall past the two other nations. Czech was starring daggers at him the entire time. ''Damn him.'' She murmured under her breath.

Then, Italy swiftly pulled her into her room and softly shut the door, ''He's in love with you.'' She heard Italy say.

The shorter nation's jaw dropped and she looked at the other nation as if he had gone insane, ''Are you crazy? Ludwig, in love with me? There's absolutely no way that's true.''

Italy giggled, ''Of course it's true. I've seen the way he looks at you. He's looked at you that way for centuries. I'm not as dense as everyone thinks, Eliska.''

''Well I don't love him.''

''Ve~ that's because you're stubborn.''

The blonde nation looked away, glaring, ''No I'm not! Besides, I doubt he even knows what love is.''

Italy took Czech's hands in his own, ''Well then you're going to have to teach him.''

Czech rolled her eyes, ''How can I teach him when I have no experience?''

The Italian patted her shoulder, ''It's easy! All you have to do is-''

She held up a hand to stop him, ''Nevermind, I think I can figure it out for myself Feliciano.''

Someone clearing their throat caught Czech's attention. She turned around to see Germany standing in the doorway, ''I need to speak with you Eliska.''

Czech nodded, following Germany into his office.


	2. The Storm, Quickly Approaching

Czech slammed her hands onto Germany's desk, trembling; trying to blink away the angry tears that were threatening to spill over, "Why are you doing this Ludwig?! Why invade Poland?!"

Germany simply shook his head, "It's what I must do. My boss has given me orders and I must obey them."

Minutes passed and silence had infected the room. Czech could only stare at Germany, completely awestricken at the absurdity that was escaping his mouth. Germany didn't speak another word. The room was completely silent.

Czech decided to break away from the silent, tense atmosphere and quickly scurried to her bedroom as tears flowed down her pale cheeks. Austria had seen her and followed her cautiously.

Peeking into the girl's bedroom, he whispered "Are you okay, Eliska?"

The small nation, noticing the Austrian intruder, quickly turned hoping that he had not seen her tears.

"I-I'm fine, Y-you don't need to worry about me, nothing's wrong!" She quickly said, trying to hide her sniffles and sobbing hiccups.

Knowing the truth behind her words, Austria, uninvited, rushed next to her and gave her great embrace. One that she had not received since she was a young child living in his house.

Then as softly as he could Austria murmured in her ear, "Everything is okay Czech. Germany doesn't hate you; he just has alot on his mind right now…But, why does he insist upon tearing Europe apart?"

Czech listened closely to her former guardian's words, his warm and gentle embrace calming her. However, his final statement kept repeating in her head over and over again "Why does he insist upon tearing Europe apart?" This statement infuriated her; she could hardly fathom how foolish Germany was acting.

Without a moment's notice, she removed herself from Austria's embrace and sprinted back to Ludwig's office, who was still standing contemplating choices he would have to make in the near future.

The green-eyed nation looked up at the German man, and slapped him across the face as hard as she could, making sure she raked her nails across his cheek as well. Germany was shocked, never had

Czech lashed out at him in such a violent way. Also for such a small, young nation, Czech hit pretty hard.

Immediately, she seized him by the front of his uniform and pulled him forward, "Damn you. Damn you straight to hell! Because that's where you're going to put Europe!" she yelled.

His hands gripped her wrists, trying to loosen her tight grip. But Czech would not let go, determined to make sure he got her message. She shook him roughly, "Do you even realize what you're doing?! If you keep invading other nations you're going to start another war, you damn fool! Don't you remember what it was like in those trenches, the hell you went through?! Do you want that to happen again?! All your going to end up doing is destroying yourself Ludwig!"

The German nodded then sighed, "I know. But I have to follow orders. You know I have no choice in this."

Before she could stop them, tears slipped down Czech's pale cheeks. She rested her forehead against Germany's firm chest, not noticing him gasp and flush crimson, "I-I just don't want a repeat of World War one. I don't think some of nations could handle it and I'm worried for them, and for you. Please stop this before it gets out of hand."

A comforting hand was placed on Czech's shoulder, "I wish I could."

Czech flushed with anger, she finally let go of him only to start beating against his chest with her small fists, "How can you do this?! What's wrong with you?! You're going to destroy yourself! I can't even stop you!" Czech continued to angrily sob holding tightly to Ludwig until all of her energy had gone and she had unintentionally fallen asleep against his chest. Germany, once again, blushed at the sight of her, and very gently carried the Sudeten girl into her room, tucked her into bed and carefully closed the door behind him.

Early, the next morning, Czechoslovakia would be awakened by hushed conversation occurring in Ludwig's office. Wondering what was occurring, she peeked out of her bedroom. Immediately, she would come face to face with two large men leaning on the other side of the wall. One of the men was a person she had already known, his Blonde hair and blue eyes very bright and distinctive, Germany.

Germany looked over at Czech, who was still in her night clothes, and gave morning greetings as he always had done and turned his attention to the man beside him, who was tall, strong looking and had bright amethyst eyes that mesmerized people as they looked.

He immediately revealed himself to Czech "Privet, I'm Ivan Braginiski, but you can call me Russia if you want."

"Russia?" Czech questioned, having heard of him before but never seeing him in person. She then whispered to Germany "Why is he here?"

Russia, able to hear Eliska, giggled and countered he question "Our boss' assistants are signing A Nazi-Soviet Pact declaring semi-neutrality and free trade with one another. Also, deciding how we are going to separate Poland after he has been invaded on both of his fronts."

Germany quickly pulled Russia by his scarf and whispered in his ear. Russia then turned back to Czech and said "But these words are kept between friends, da?" staring in her eyes, sending a bone shuddering chill down her spine.

Czech, from then on, would not take a liking to Ivan. His cold, violet eyes, soulless, would look up and down her as if she was just a piece of land he was getting ready to seize. This thought would make her shudder once more. Once again, Russia mischievously chuckled in amusement. The click and the opening of the Germany's office door removed her from the trance that Russia had pulled her into.

Russia's boss waved them over to talk about the criteria of the pact that had just been completed. Russia, before parting from the two countries, he turned to Germany "See you Germany; I hope we have more business in the future, hopefully happy. He then tugged Czech toward him and whispered "Dosvedanya, pretty girl, I hope we meet again soon."


	3. The Thunder Begins To Roar

Slovakia gaped at his twin sister, "You actually met Russia?"

The other nation nodded, "Yes, I met him yesterday. He's signing some sort of agreement with Germany."

"What was he like?"

"Scary I didn't like him. It's like all the other nations are just pieces of land to him, not people. It's disturbing. I don't think Germany should be making agreements with Russia, I wouldn't trust him."

She heard her brother chuckle, "You seem awfully concerned about Germany Eliska."

Czech glared at Slovakia, "Ne, it's only because I don't want another invasion Elias, nothing more. Don't speculate about things."

Her brother shook his blonde head, grinning, "I don't think that's true, sister. You may be able to hide yourself from everyone else but you can't hide from me. We are twins after all." Czech scoffed at him and turned away. He sighed heavily, "I don't like it here anymore then you do sister. You're not the only one suffering."

Then, a harsh glare was cast toward him, "The only reason you're suffering is because you can't be with Miss Belgium."

Slovakia blushed then looked away from his sister, "Ne. I have to stay here with you. I go where you go sister. At least I don't lust after the man who invaded us."

"I don't lust after him Elias. Don't be stupid."

Green eyes identical to Czech's were suddenly sparkling with interest, "So you love him then?"

A crimson blush covered the Sudeten girl's cheeks, "Ne I don't. How many times do I have to tell you and Feliciano? There is no possible way I could ever love that German."

Slovakia laughed, "We'll see if you're saying that later."

Later, Italy once again came to visit Germany. This time he brought Romano along with him which thrilled Czech. While Czech cared deeply for Veneziano, it was always Romano she loved a little bit more.

She received another tight embrace from Italy before he ran off to find Germany, leaving Czech with Romano. Oddly enough he said nothing. He only glared at nothing in particular. Czech touched his shoulder softly, "What bothering you Lovino?"

Romano grasped Czech's hand tightly, "That damn potato bastard. First, he messes with my stupid brother's head then he goes and invades your country. It's really fucked up if you ask me."

Czech shrugged, "There's nothing I can do except try to get through it. I'm still angry with Germany though. Nations have defied their bosses before, why couldn't he do the same?"

The older Italian turned his attention to Czech, "My brother tells me the bastard has a thing for you."

Czech crossed her arms and sighed angrily, "He's convinced I'm in love with the German. I told him that's ridiculous."

Romano put his arm around Czech's shoulders, she rested her head on his shoulder, "Don't worry Tesoro, I'm sure you'll make the right choice."

The green-eyed nation sighed, "Why is he doing this? Why is he going after all the weaker nations? It's not right."

"Well, I knew that potato bastard was going to invade someone sooner or later." Romano replied

"How did you know?" Eliska asked, confused and curious.

"Do you remember when my boss Spain had a civil war a few years back?"

"Yes, I think so, wasn't it the Republicans against…ummmmm…Fr…Franc…..Frank..."

"Francisco Franco, the Fascist leader. Well, Germany's boss aided him during the civil war, with bombs and soldiers."

Czech interrupted "What's the big deal? Foreign Countries usually choose sides during civil war. It's been like that for hundreds of years. Brother Austria has always done that, usually going to the most powerful side."

"Well I think that war was just a taste of what we will be experiencing in the near future. Remember Guernica, a quiet civilian town in Spain. Well, that potato bastard and his boss intentionally bombed it. A city filled with civilians! Not Military commanders!" Romano retorted.

Eliska gasped in realization, "Y-You don't t-think that….."

Romano quickly responded, "Yes I do, this war is going to be much worse than World War I, civilians are going to be involved and even targets. It's only a matter of time before-"

The blonde gripped Romano's arm tightly and he winced at her strength, "Stop Lovino! I don't want to hear anymore. This is already stressful enough for me."

Then, Romano and Czech heard the sound of a door being slammed open and loud noises of stomping stirring throughout the house.

Both nations peeked their heads out in the hallway wondering what the ruckus was about. As they did, without warning, two familiar figures sprinted by them.

"I can't believe Germany did it again! We've warned him too many times! The League of Nations can't take it any longer! This is the last straw!"

"For once I agree with you, ole' chap!" the other man retorted.

Both men quickly barged into Germany's office without a second's notice.

Confused by the situation, Romano and Czech looked at each other, puzzled.

Czech then said "Was that France and England, I just saw?"

Romano replied "I think so…It's impossible to mix them up with other countries!"

"Okay. So, if that's them. Why are they here?"

Immediately, they both heard yelling escaping from Germany's study,

"Germany, we can't let this time slide! We gave you so much land and resources and you keep aggressively stealing more! We warned you multiple times, and now we only have one choice!"

Silence filled the room for a few seconds.

Then, France and England howled words that she never wanted to here again. "Because of your foolish and aggressive tactics you have been using on defenseless nations! We are hereby declaring war on you and any of your allies!"

These words echoed through the halls, walls, and doorways. Everyone in this house would remember this life changing event.

Once again, Silence flooded the room. Romano and Czech had made their way next to Germany's office to see with their own eyes the scene that was unfolding. Czech looked at the German to see how he was reacting to this sticky situation. Germany's face had become dark red with anger and disgust.

He immediately bellowed words of resentment, "Declare war! I don't care! My soldiers are ready to fight!"

Czech stared in astonishment, seeing the man show a side of him she had never seen before.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! JUST WAIT FOR THE ATTACK I WILL BRING UPON YOU! GET OUT!" the German shouted.

The two nations quickly scurried out of the house. Without another word, Germany slammed his office door angrily, not aware of the two nations standing outside his office, scared of what would be in their future.


End file.
